


The Best Gift

by MermaidLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Fluff, He's my baby boy, My baby boy deserves all that's good in the world, Tiny bit of Langst, i love lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidLance/pseuds/MermaidLance
Summary: A small little fic for my Precious Blue Boi™'s birthday. Enjoy the fluff and tears.





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is my favorite, if you thought I wasn't going to take time between my finals to bake brownies for him and write a fic, you were sorely mistaken. I love Lance sfm

“Hey Pidge! Up to anything _special_ today?”  
“I was just about to go take a nap. I was up all night working on something. See you later Lance.”  
And with that she left. Lance couldn't help the frown that covered his face. No one remembered his birthday? No one had even really acknowledged him today, let alone say ‘Happy Birthday!’. Lance had been so excited about this, he was going on about it for the last few weeks, after Pidge was able to set up a correct Calendar up here. Maybe they did remember, but just didn't care. He sighed and went back to his room to grab some things. He'd just spend the day with the lions.

•••••• 

When he got to the room that combined the hangars he smiled, seeing all the lions already there.   
“Okay girls, let's do this thing.”  
He turned on some music and got to work. He washed the lions, making them squeaky clean. After rinsing off the suds, he let the castle air dry them while he grabbed paint buckets. He let the lions pick their own colors, blue telling him which one they each pick, and he got to work painting their claws. He was just finishing up, touching up the blue on Red’s claws, when the alarm went off. Great. An attack on his birthday.  
“Paladins! Report to the bridge immediately!” Allura’s voice came through the coms in the castle. Lance got up with a sigh, rushing to the bridge. He walked in to see the lights off. He frowned.  
“Allura? Coran? Guys? Did the power go out on the bridge?” He felt his way around, looking for the light pad on the wall. When his hand passed over the pad, the lights switched on, blinding him. When his vision cleared, he gasped. There in the middle of the room was a table with a cake on it, it looked like a makeshift red velvet cake, his favorite. His team, Allura, and Coran stood behind the little table, smiling at him.

“Happy birthday Lance!” They cheered.  
His eyes burned with unshed tears, looking at his space family. He sniffles, wiping at his eyes.  
“You guys….. this is amazing….”  
He walked forward, giving each one of them a tight hug.   
“ Come on, I'd love to dig into this cake”  
“Not so fast, Lance.” Shiro stepped forward. “Pidge and Hunk were able to set something up. We have one gift for you.”  
“I get a gift too? You guys….”   
“Just come here.” Keith was the one who grabbed his wrist, pulling him to stand in front of the large screen in the bridge. Pidge messed with since antennas and wires.  
“Happy birthday Lance, from us to you.”  
And with that she clicked a button and the screen was filled with the face of his oldest brother. Lance’s breath caught in his throat.  
“ _Alejandro?...._ ” it was a soft, broken whisper. It was so quiet, Lance could barely even hear it, and he was the one who said it. The man on the screen gave him a soft, sad smile.   
“My baby brother is a space hero. We're so proud, Lance…… Mama's so proud. Happy birthday, twerp.” Lance couldn't help the tears falling down his face or the choked laugh/sob that he let out at the last comment.   
“Is Mamá there?.....”  
An older woman came into view.  
“We're all here, mi hijo.”   
And Lance was sobbing.  
“¡Mamá! Mamá, te he echado mucho de menos! ¡Te amo! ¡Siento mucho haberte dejado!”  
“Sh, Lance, Baby, it's okay, it's okay, calm down.” His mother's voice could always soothe him.   
“Your brother is so right. We are all so proud of you, _so so so proud_ ”  
Lance sniffled, wiping at his eyes again.  
“¡Niños! Lance está en la pantalla!”  
And suddenly the screen was full of faces, all screaming Lance’s name. Lance gave them a teary-eyed smile, one thought running through his head as he turned to look at his team.

**_I love my space family._ **


End file.
